Give Us A Chance
by Sweet-baby93
Summary: What if Olivia took her father's offer and left Washington? Would she ever see Fitz again? Would he give up on the dream? Read on... (Dribble Fic)


**"HE SAVED ME"**

**Disclaimer: Everything recognised and the characters belongs to Shonda Rhimes. I just play the puppet master. Also, twerri02 is my mentor and my beta and my partner. Share it all with her and she made this happen.**

After ending Cyrus' call, I sat back on the seat, my feet comfortable stretched out before me as I tapped the hostess' phone to my chin.

I hadn't given him a straight answer because my mind was racing and the frenzied thoughts were uncontrollable. It also didn't help that I had the pilot's incessant notifications crackling through the speakers as he went through every step. Or that the hostess would constantly interrupt my train of thought.

Maybe it was her immaculate presence that unnerved me. I felt inadequate, dressed in my when looking at her tight, neat bun, leaving no locks misplaced. Her navy suit was pristine as were her black heels, which now clacked towards me. "Everything alright?" she quipped politely but I knew that she wanted her phone back.

Ignoring her question, I simply handed her the phone. "Thank you" I smiled.

Once she had it safely tucked into her pocket, she leaned in towards me with another falsified, tight-lipped smile. "Can I get you anything?" she asked the same question she'd repeated since I stepped onto the plane.

"No" I shook my head with a heavy sigh. Now that my hands were empty again, I began to restlessly drum my fingers on the arm rest.

"This is your captain speaking…"

A growl rumbled in my chest while one hand reached up to clutch my hair in despair.

No – I wasn't – I couldn't do this.

Shooting up from the seat, I began to make my way towards the exit, only my path was hastily intercepted. "Ma'am, you're not allowed to leave" she placed a hand on the wall to block my path.

"Are you going to stop me?" I arched my brow, wondering what orders she had been given.

Thankfully, after a moment of hesitation, she withdrew her hand and allowed me to walk through. However, when I finally arrived at the door, there was a guard standing there. He crossed his arms over his chest and defiantly glared at me.

"Open this door now!" I demanded and grew satisfied with when his breath caught in his throat. Locking glares with him, it took another beat of silence before he sighed in defeat and began to unlock the door.

I grew impatient and pushed past him as I raced down the steps but faltered at the sight of my father still standing there. "What are you doing? Get back on the plane" he admonished but I ignored him and continued my path towards the black Mercedes.

Of course he had waited to see the plane take off.

"You are being very stupid" he called out to me.

Holding the car door open, I turned to him. "I am many things, stupid is not one of them" I growled and slipped back into the car, slamming the door behind me. "Drive"

The driver followed my directions perfectly but as we inched closer to the building, my apprehension heightened. This only worsened to hysterical breaths when the flashing lights closed in on the tinted windows. Bright lights breaking through the thinned glass and I hastily reached up to unclip my hair so I could shroud behind the locks.

I thought that they would have waited at the house.

It had been a foolish for me to hold out on hope.

Especially when the door was opened and another one slipped into the car. My driver panicked and left me to fend for myself as the paparazzi continued to take his pictures and shout out his questions.

The flashes and clicks continued and I bit back the scream that threatened to break through. My hands balled up into tight fists that were forcibly pressed onto my thighs and the need to scream was only intensified but I knew that was what they wanted; it was what they counted on.

Just as I was about to lose all hope, the door beside me opened and before I could cower away, I heard his voice. "Take my hand" Huck breathed and once again, he saved me.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Would love to know if you want more. **


End file.
